The Art of Magic: Infamy of the Facility
by Rarity Belle
Summary: Magic is one of the most -if not the most- powerful thing in Equestria. Yet its origin is a horror not known by many. The unicorn race has a few secrets of its own. Secrets that must never be revealed. Though trouble is easily found.
1. Chapter 1

_Magic is a powerful thing, one mastered by the unicorns of Equestria_

_Yet its true origin, is shrouded in mystery_

_Some things are best left untold_

It was once again a beautiful day in the land of Equestria. From east to west, north to south, all ponies were happy. Though it was on the plains around Ponyville that there was one pony who was quite nervous for something. That day was a very special day, but also one of the hardest. "Are you ready, Sweetie?" the caring tone of nopony else then Rarity said.

Time came and went and Sweetie had grown the bit. She was considered a young mare by then. But she still hadn't earned her cutie mark yet. She had even mastered some of her magic over the course of time, yet by far not all of it. Which Rarity found more than fine. The young mare sighed before she replied with the usual crack in her voice. "It is now or never, sis." The young mare looked to her sister who was standing just a couple hooves away and nodded towards her. Sweetie Belle began to concentrate herself harder than she ever did before. It didn't took her much time for the green aura to reappear around her horn. The unicorn kept on charging it.

She wanted to unleash a powerful blast into the air, a beam of pure magic send sky high. The most beautiful beam any unicorn could perform. Sweetie closed her eyes before she bit her lower lip a little. There wasn't any way back for her and she had to hope for the best. Not much later was there a small, greenish sphere that came above her horn. She was almost there, almost.

But something went wrong inside the sphere. The malfunction caused it to rip itself apart. Before either Sweetie or Rarity could react had the sphere exploded. A near deafening explosion caused the young mare to be thrown at least a couple dozen hooves backward. Her landing was made right into the grass, cushioning her fall.

Rarity rushed over to Sweetie in fear. "Sweetie, where does it hurt?" she asked while looking over her little sister's body.

"Surprising enough, sis, nowhere. The grass is soft and the ground isn't that hard either. But sis how, how could it fail? I passed everything, except for the blast," said Sweetie with both a disappointed and defeated tone in her voice.

Rarity smiled to her little sister and gave her a warm nuzzle on the nose. "Give it some time Sweetie. Then, you can do it. I shall give you an example of a pure blast. Watch and learn from your older sister." The other unicorn went a couple hooves away from Sweetie. Once she found a safe spot, she took a couple deep breaths. Rarity began to concentrate herself, biting her lower lip as well. She couldn't fail herself of course

In no time was there a bright, blueish sphere that came over her horn. The unicorn raised on her hind legs before she pointed her horn in the air and kept charging the blue sphere up. She continued to do it until it was ready to be fired away. Under a deep moan of power did she release it right into the air.

It was a wonderful sight to behold. One powerful beam of pure, blueish magic was shot in the skies like a pillar of light. The higher it went, the more it became millions of sparkles. Which in return drifted back to the soils of the earth. After perhaps a minute would the beam have faded away. Rarity discharged her horn before she landed on all four her hooves. The drain of her abilities had caused her to shake her head a couple times just to stay conscious.

"Oh, oh dear me, that must have been the biggest blast I've ever given," the mare said. Her eyes then turned over to the rain of sparkles that came down.

Sweetie was looking in awe of what she saw and wanted to try again. "May I try again sis?" she asked. She felt like she couldn't fail, not again. Not before Rarity.

"If you feel you can do it Sweetie, go right ahead," Rarity replied after she laid down on her legs within the grass to regain her strength.

The young mare had begun to prepare herself once again. She concentrated herself harder than ever before, bit her lips and waited. Her horn sprouted some magic and she was about to give up all hope. But then did the orb came. "Come on... Come on," kept Sweetie telling herself. Not much later and there it was, the blast itself. The blast of pure green magic was shooting up high into the sky. That time it was Rarity who looked in awe at her sister. She had passed all the tests they can give a unicorn. Sweetie's future seemed to have been secured.

The beam of magic disappeared and Sweetie couldn't believe it. "Did I... Did I really do it, sis? Did I just blast pure magic?" she asked in utter disbelief.

Rarity got up on her hooves again and made her way up to her sister. She hugged the younger mare in the end with a tight, sisterly grip. "Yes Sweetie, you did it. You really did it," she spoke in a proud and caring tone of her voice.

"Sis, I feel a little light headed... funny, even. Is this how it feels when you are drained of your magic?" Sweetie asked before she looked to Rarity. Who nodded to confirm the thought.

"The blast of pure magic, is the most powerful blast a unicorn can give. But it drains a lot of your magic as well. You do know why I taught you all of this right?"

"You taught me this for the unicornian tests. To see if I have what it takes to call myself a true-unicorn or a half-unicorn," replied Sweetie.

"That is right, in order to call yourself a true-unicorn you need to pass everything, including the blast. I have faith in you Sweetie, you did it here, today. So you can also do it when they test you," said Rarity after a smile had come to her face. "Now, how about we go home both take a bath, have some dinner and go to bed?" Sweetie nodded to the spoken words. It sounded like a true plan. Together they went back to Ponyville, back to Carousel Boutique. They were spend for the day, but the future held uncertain bits and pieces for everyone. Whatever worked in theory, never has to succeed in practice.


	2. Chapter 2

_True-unicorn, half-unicorn_

_Or perhaps, the third kind_

_There is no other way_

After about two weeks it was time. Finally had the time come for Sweetie to prove to not just herself, but to everyone that she was a true-unicorn. She had practiced and practiced to no end for it. In some cases had she almost drained herself completely from the magic she could store. But the young mare was determined to pass with flying colors.

Every time she tried it to fire the blast, she managed to do it. Then the day had come for her, the day on which she had to prove it once and for all. Rarity had brought her to a place where she never has been before. It wasn't Ponyville or Canterlot, it was a place that gave her the shivers down her spine. A place of which she never dared to dream it was true.

They stood before an old coliseum surrounded by statues that depicted unicorns of all kinds. Sweetie seemed to be scared or intimidated by them, as all the statues looked like ponies ready for a charge, ready to unleash their magic. "S-Sis, d-do we have to go t-there?" Sweetie asked with the fear sensible in her voice.

Rarity took a deep inhale of air, before a slow exhale came while she nodded and replied with words of her own. "We have to, Sweetie." The older mare walked towards the coliseum and Sweetie trotted beside her, looking at the statues of horror. The young mare took her attention off of them though. Instead she looked at her sister who smiled back at her. It wouldn't take long before they entered the circular building.

It didn't took them long before they had reached a room filled with all kinds of unicorns. The two sisters took place on a couple of chairs. Sweetie began to shiver a little in fear due to her nerves. The young mare didn't want to let her sister know. Yet Rarity could read it right off her forehead.

"No need to panic, Sweetie. For you will succeed in the tests. You did it so many times already. I have faith in you," her older sister said to her in a comforting tone.

The young mare released a deep sigh before her eyes looked to Rarity "I know sis, but this place, so cold, so heartless... I just don't like it here," she replied.

Rarity gave her a reassuring smile. "Soon, you will be out of here, Sweetie. Now, I have to leave you alone for now. Family isn't allowed in this area when they begin."

Just after her older sister said that, a gong sounded and an announced spoke up with an amplified voice. It said that every family member had to leave for the tests to continue. Sweetie looked up and saw how all the parents, brothers and sisters left every one present. There they were, all the young adult mares and stallions who had to do the test.

Sweetie leaned deeper into the chair and sighed. She was hoping for the best. Sweetie knew that if she didn't perform the blast, she would have disappointed Rarity so much. She was determined to follow the path of her sister, to become a true-unicorn herself.

One by one were the young unicorns called by their names. But Sweetie was among one of the last in the room when a blueberry coated mare of around her age walked up to her. "Hey, my name is Twinkle Sparkle, and what is your name?" she asked in a kind, caring tone.

The young mare had to admit that she was pleasantly surprised by that turn of events. "The name is Sweetie Belle, but just call me Sweetie."

"Sweetie Belle, wait, aren't you the sister of Rarity? The tailor?" Twinkle asked out of sheer curiosity. Everybody in Equestria knew who Rarity was because of her profession.

"That is right, yes. Rarity is my older sister."

"Wow, coincidence, don't you agree? I'm the little sister of Twilight Sparkle. She may not have mentioned me since, well, she is always too busy with her studies. The fool tends to forget family members sadly... Something I never understood of her. Oh well, what can you do," the other mare said before she shrugged her shoulders.

Sweetie giggled a little bit as she indeed knew how Twilight was. "It is nice to meet you, Twinkle," she added to her words.

"Same here, Sweetie," replied Twinkle. "Most here are too nervous to even speak."

The longer time passed by, the emptier the hall became. Everypony who got called went into another hallway. One from which they never got back again. Yet the two young mares were too busy talking about a lot of different things. They didn't really pay any attention to it. That was until the speaker spoke his words once more. "Twinkle Sparkle, your turn. If you would follow the stallion next to me, please." Twinkle looked up in shock. She hadn't expected that her turn would come that quickly. But stood up and went with the masked stallion. Never to be seen again as Sweetie felt the loneliness coming up again. All while she waited for her turn.

After some time did the stallions return and one of them spoke in his amplified. "Sweetie Belle, your turn. If you want to follow the stallion, please." Sweetie stood up and went with the stallion, a friendly looking old one who was wearing a robe around his body. She went down the hallway only to enter the arena of the coliseum.

In the middle of it all, were three unicorns with notepads writing things down with their magic. One of them –a mare– looked Sweetie in the eyes before she spoke. "Sweetie Belle, born in Ponyville, no cutie mark yet, but still searching for it. Is this information correct?"

Sweetie looked the mare in her eyes and spoke her words. "That is correct, madame."

"Oh, and well-mannered as well I see. This test will judge your future, Sweetie. It has come to my ears you have been practicing over and over for this. These are your tests, same as everypony else. Lift up some objects, start with the smallest and slowly work your way up to the biggest object you can lift. Then you need to put up some defensive spells, like a shield or a barrier. Once you have done that, you need to do the blast of pure magic. Begin when you feel you are ready," the mare said to her. She had a quick glance her colleagues who nodded.

All three of the judges turned their attention to the young mare who looked at the audience. Though there was nopony to be seen. All that were present were just her and the three judges.

That fact got Sweetie even more on her nerves. She couldn't hold herself anymore and began to tremble a little, yet she performed the tests. Though it was thanks to her nerves that her mind wasn't the sharpest anymore. The young mare charged up her horn and tried to lift the first weight. With some trouble she got it to lift to the minimum height, after which she just dropped it.

Sweetie moved on to the second weight and with even more trouble did she got that one off the ground. She couldn't reach the minimum limit as it dropped before that. She looked a little sad at her performance and let go a small sigh. She could have done it better, she would have done it so much better if it wasn't for her nerves. She quickly turned her attention to the judges.

The judges all shook their heads and wrote things down. Then there was the defensive test. Sweetie charged up her horn again and a small green shield appeared before her. For her it was quite the something, but in reality it was a weak and fragile barrier. A thing that wasn't capable of protecting her from anything.

The judges shook again with their heads and wrote again things down. Then, came the last part of the test. Sweetie sighed deep, she knew it all too well what it was. The young mare raised on her hind legs as her sister did and charged up her horn.

The aura around her horn was weaker than ever but still managed to create the sphere for the blast. Sweetie bit her lips as she closed her eyes, hoping for the best, but preparing for the worst.

But something went wrong with the cast of the spell as the sphere started to crack and imploded violently on itself, creating an even powerful explosion which flung Sweetie against the wall of the arena. She still clinged to her consciousness with all her strength though.

The mare judge stood up and spoke her words in a disappointed tone. "You have disappointed us, Sweetie Belle. We heard you trained so hard for this. Yet, you failed on everything, I'm sorry to say this, but you are, _unworthy_ to be a unicorn."

This cold conclusion broke the young mare's heart. She failed all the tests just like that. No retries, no nothing. She just failed, failed at life, failed to make her sister proud. "Take her away. And deliver this report to her," the mare said after two masked, unicorn stallions had come forward and took Sweetie with their magic. She was brought over to another door. A third stallion came in and took the documents the mare had before charging up his horn. It didn't took long before he had vanished in a sphere of blood red light, teleporting away to somewhere.


	3. Chapter 3

_When all hope seems lost, give up on the battle_

_Once you are there, they make sure you lose all hope_

When Sweetie and the masked stallions entered through the door, they had to go down a massive staircase. One that kept on going down for eternity in her mind. It was until they came by a secondary door near the end of the staircase that she figured out what would happen. The stallions remained standing there, holding her firm in their hold. The door in front of them was opened and the grim situation would turn a whole lot bleaker for her. For when the door opened, she stared into nothing else but the eternal darkness of the void.

A couple lights went on and the view became clear for her. The young mare saw that she was in some sort of prison as hundreds of jail cells could be seen. Sweetie tried to break out of the stallions hold, but their magical grip was just too strong. She couldn't escape from their grasp.

She noticed something about their aura she hadn't thought about before. It was reddish, almost as read as the blood that coursed through her veins. While the masked stallions dragged her to a cell, she could hear numerous ponies cry. They were calling their parents but she also saw some curled up and just sobbing. Sweetie looked at it all and just couldn't believe what she saw. What could be so heartless to do such a thing? To unicorns filled with potential?

Eventually was she thrown in a cell which housed one other, young mare. The masked stallions closed the door and released her from their grasp before they went away. They went back to the door leading to the staircase, in order to disappear out of sight once more. Sweetie shook her head and looked at the curled, blueberry mare. That coat she knew all too well.

"T-T-Twinkle? Is that, you?" was all Sweetie could say to her. Yet the ears of the other mare perked a little at the familiar sounds.

"Yes Sweetie, it is me... I failed, I tried my best, but I was too nervous, I failed everything, I disappointed my sister, my mother, my father, my brother... I disappointed my whole family..." replied the young mare through her sobbing.

"I had the same, Twinkle, I was too nervous as well," replied Sweetie before she sat next to Twinkle. The white coated mare then began to sob in herself and curled up around Twinkle, trying to comfort her.

Time came and went as the same two masked stallions returned. They dropped new ponies in cells and took older ones away. Nopony knew to where they would be brought. They were all afraid they would be next one picked up. Yet for those who stayed longer than a day, there was good food and drinks. Much to the surprise of the them all.

Sweetie and Twinkle didn't know for how long they stayed there, days, weeks maybe, but it felt as years. "Sweetie, do you think we will ever leave this place? We have been here longer than anypony else," asked Twinkle her at one point in time.

"I truly have no idea... I wish I knew though, oh Rarity, where are you? Don't you miss me?" said Sweetie in a terrified tone. Both of them curled up against each other and sobbed in their misery. For it was all they could do. It was all that they wanted to do.

After a couple hours since their sobbing began did the masked stallions came in again. Yet that time did they went over to Sweetie and Twinkle. "You two, come with us. It is time for you," one of them said in a deep voice. Both of the young mares looked up in utter surprise at hearing the words. They uncurled themselves in order to get a better view.

The masked stallions used their blood red magic to tie the mares up and dragged them to the staircase. The door opened once more and they went into the hall behind it. The doors were shut behind them and they made a turn to the left. Much to their own surprise, they encountered a second staircase that reached who knew how high.

Yet on that second staircase hung a scent they couldn't place. But the both of them agreed in their minds that it was the scent of death. The both of them took a deep sniff and they immediately wanted to throw up their stomach content. Yet they just couldn't do it for some reason.

They were dragged all the way over to the top of the staircase. At the top, they went through yet another set of doors. But instead of the arena, they saw just a plain stretching out before them. A dead and demolished plain, to be exact. Before Sweetie nor Twinkle could do anything they got blindfolded. They waited for perhaps a minute before they were shoved into a chariot. One that brought them to Celestia knew where.

All they knew about the journey was that it was long. A very long trip but not a single word was spoken during it. Only soft sobbing and sniffing was to be heard. It was only after a long time Sweetie broke the silence. "Rarity, where are you, have you forgotten about your little sister!? Rarity, please wake me up from this nightmare!" she screamed out in pain. But all of it, all of it wasn't a dream. It was the stone cold reality of the situation.

"Twilight! Shining Armor, mother, father, have you forgotten me as well!?" brought Twinkle out through the tears.

"They must have been looking for us right? I mean, we were gone for weeks," said Sweetie in a softer voice. It was all an attempt to calm herself. But when she spoke those words the chariot slowed down and eventually stopped.

The driver got the two young mares out of it and took off their blindfolds. It was deep in the night when they could see once again and blinked a couple times to adjust to the darkness of the night. Sweetie looked to the driver who was again, a masked stallion. Then she looked at the building where Twinkle was already looked at with an open mouth. Her mouth fell open as well.

"Where are we?" Twinkle asked.

"I have no idea," was all Sweetie could say.

In front of them was a building. An enormous and scary looking building. Screams could be heard, pistons jammed, gears cranked, steam left the many ports on the sides of the building and on top there was one big chimney which every once and awhile shot a bolt. A bolt filled with something.

The smell was just as unbearable as it was on the staircase. When Sweetie and Twinkle took a sniff and the scent rushed into their noses they nearly had to puke. The smell of flesh being burned had managed to drill itself straight into their nostrils.

Under a loud roll of thunder had another bolt of something shot in the sky. There it separated itself and each of the smaller bolts went their own way. The mares wondered in their minds what it could be and where it would go to. But their thoughts got disturbed by bolt of lightning that came crushing down, revealing the size of the dark building, it was bigger than they thought.

It was black, white and blood red. Then the mares knew that their hope was all lost. They looked to the ground and saw they were standing on a cloud. A massive black cloud to be precise. Yet the building was of solid metal. It didn't represent Cloudsdale's architecture where the houses are made of clouds as well at all. The strange case had become a whole lot stranger for them.

The driver held them with his blood red magic and brought them inside, through a set of heavy metal door. Down a long hallway which appeared to go through the whole building. Sweetie and Twinkle looked through some the windows that were placed in it. Yet the sights they saw, they rather forgot sooner than later. Dead unicorns, locked up unicorns, everything was there to behold. They reached a magic powered elevator which would have brought them to their own cells.


	4. Chapter 4

_The art of magic is a terrible truth_

_A truth that is known by many in the land_

_But they don't live on long enough to tell the tale_

As Sweetie and Twinkle were dropped in their cell and they heard countless screams coming from all around them. Countless pistons which came rushing down with a crushing speed, gears that grinded bones and steam that burned unicorns. The two could only have shivered in true fear.

Unicorns who had died were simply used burned to keep the boilers running. Not even their ashes were spared. Every single bit of them was burned until there was nothing left. But for what, for who? The saying goes that stories are there to be told, but certain stories are best left untold.

Unlike the last place, here they were in one big cell with around twenty other young adults. Sweetie took a look around after the door was closed. Once that happened, they were finally freed from the blood red, magical hold.

She noticed some tubes that went all over the place. Though she was unable to see what was in them. A thing she figured out to be for the better. Sweetie also saw a catwalk that went high above them and turned her attention back to the floor. She saw only the hallway which was locked on both sides with a set of heavy, metal doors. They wouldn't let them pass, but the sounds that went through it, went through marrow and bone.

Once again they were left there for Celestia knows how long. The food they got was worse than the first prison, but still acceptable. "What do you think they are going to do to us?" Twinkle asked one day. Sweetie closed her eyes while she collected her thoughts and processed the sounds she heard. There was only one conclusion where she could come up with.

"They are going to kill us, that is for certain," she said in a soft but sad tone.

Minutes turned into hours, which on their turn slowly passed into days. Most of the mares and stallions in the cell tried to keep their minds together. But out of nowhere there appeared a couple of figures on the catwalk above them. All of them wore hazard masks and white suits which were covered in dried up bloodstains.

All the ponies in the cell nudged one another and looked up to the catwalk. Though only Sweetie and Twinkle seemed to try and make out the coats of three ponies who stood in the middle of the catwalk. The one in the middle couldn't be seen too well, but Twinkle assumed it was white. For them left, was a what appeared to be mulberry coated pony and the one to their right was blue. The mares then tried to look through the glass of the hazard masks. They would be trying to identify the color of the eyes. All in the hope to see who was doing it to them.

The pony in the middle spoke in a muffled voice due to the mask. Yet it also disguised the real voice. Though it was without a doubt a feminine voice that spoke. "So you _all_ failed your tests... You are _all_ unworthy unicorns, but you aren't completely useless. The unicorns were always the smallest in numbers, but always the most powerful ponies in the land. Let's do a simple quiz shall we? Who of you can tell me, where _does_ magic come from?"

A small stallion had the guts to stand up. Sweetie looked at him and saw his broken glasses, implying he was quite the study-head. "It is inside of us, it always has been, they taught me that in school," he pleaded for not only himself, but for all the others as well. Yet the white coated pony started to release a muffled laugh and so did the other two.

The blue coated one then spoke under an equally muffled voice. "That is what they teach you because _we_ tell them to do so. If we told them where it really came from, things would shake the world so to say." Sweetie and Twinkle somehow remembered something in those three specific ponies. They couldn't tell what it was, but something in their very guts just told them.

"Another question that I have... _Why_ did you all fail your tests? Were you all scared, nervous, unprepared perhaps?" the mulberry coated pony spoke also in a muffled voice as well. All of the young adults nodded while they shook in fear. They tried to listen to the words spoken on the catwalk.

All of the sudden there was a deafening sound of metal over metal that could be heard. The impact of it was so hard, that was felt through the whole building. The sound of an annoyed and muffled sigh followed afterward as the white coated pony growled. "Piston four hundred twelve has problems once again, fix it. I am getting tired of it!" One of the masked stallions that stood at the far end of the catwalk didn't know how soon he had to leave.

The blue coated pony took the word once again. "Since this will be your last stop, you probably want to know where are now right? Well..." The pony began to chuckle in a very dark manner. "You are, in the _Magic Facility_."

"You may have never heard of it, because it is the best kept secret in Equestria, the only pony who knows about it beside its employees, is princess Luna... And now, we want to introduce ourselves to you, disgraces," the white coated pony spoke before it turned its head to the left.

The blue coated pony removed the mask only to reveal a pony who had a face everypony knew. It was nopony else then Trixie. Her mane was filled with red highlights, messy and overall just unclean. "Why yes, the Great and Powerful Trixie, shall guide you to your doom." Some ponies already looked in shock, but it would only become worse.

The white coated pony looked to its right as the mulberry coated pony removed its mask. Only to give Twinkle the scare of her life. For the pony who stood there on the catwalk, was nopony other than her sister. Twilight Sparkle was standing there, overlooking them all with a crazed expression. Twinkle simply couldn't believe it. She wouldn't believe it. Her sister would never be working in place like that. It must have been a trick of some kind, right?

The pink stripe in both her mane and tail had become blood red and she had blood stains all over her white suit. Twinkle just wanted to burst out in tears. The revelation on top of the entirety of the place, had become too much for the young mare's mind to handle.

And then, it was the final pony's turn. It removed its mask and it was Sweetie who got the scare of her life. The mare got devastated by the scene that played on for only a couple seconds. That pony was her sister, Rarity. Rarity was leading this infernal place.

"No sis, this can't be true... This can not be!" Sweetie shouted up to her. Rarity looked at her little sister. Her mane weren't the beautiful purple anymore, it too was covered in blood and her suit was redder than the rest as her normally sapphire blue irises were now mixed with a blood red color.

"Why are you doing this? You are my sister, Rarity! Don't you love me anymore?"

Those words filled Rarity's eyes with rage, madness and sadness. "I do love you, Sweetie! Why else did you think I helped you so much? I _wanted_ you to pass, so you didn't end up here! A fate I wanted to spare you but now you are marked as an unworthy unicorn. There is little I can do."

"Twilight, shall we?" Trixie asked as Rarity was too busy talking with her sister. Twilight smirked before she walked over to the mare and began to kiss her deep.

Rarity heard the two and this only added to her frustration. "Ugh, this again, look that you love each other, fine. But do it in private will you! You two are my greatest spies for the princesses. To keep sure they won't figure out we changed the ways out. But please, keep that to yourselves, will you."

Trixie and Twilight broke the kiss and stood once again next to Rarity. "Tomorrow, you will all be magic, disgraces," said Trixie with a sly smile on her face.

Sweetie looked through the tears that had been building up she saw that all their irises had hints of blood red as well. But that her sister, her sweet sister was the head of that cursed place, was a thought that devastated her. The mental hit she took from it was bigger than everything she ever got.

She fell to her behind, curled up to a ball and just cried. A thing many of the others already did. Twinkle just stood there, looking to her sister and with one thought going on. That it couldn't be real. Twilight, Trixie and Rarity went away and only the masked stallions stayed. They were to keep the peace between the prisoners. Eventually did even Twinkle curl up and began to sob quietly to herself.


	5. Chapter 5

_Once in, there is no way back_

_Not until everything has been fully used_

_Magic is a terrible thing to have control over_

_Yet it does so much good for everypony around it_

"Sweetie, is the all really real?" Twinkle asked in a scared tone when she finally came out of her curl.

"I wish it wasn't real Twinkle, but I tried everything I know to wake myself up, it is real," replied Sweetie while the tears collected beneath her eyes once more. "Soon, we are no more... Used, burned up whole to keep this place running..."

The further she spoke those words, the harder it got to hold herself until she just couldn't do anything but cry. More tears than she ever had shed fell down her cheeks and rolled off her chin and onto the stone cold metal floor.

Twinkle tried her best to comfort the young mare but it didn't work. Sweetie's heart was broken, taken out of her body and frozen before smashed against the wall. It had shattered into thousands of pieces. The reality of the place just seemed so surreal.

Her sister and one of her best friends ran that cursed place. The mare tried to understand it, find reasons how, what or even why. But instead she began to sob louder and scream soft in pure emotional pain. A couple other ponies in the cell had begun to do the same.

On the very top of the Facility did Rarity sat behind her bloodstained desk. She had her elbows resting on it while she held her chin against her hooves. The glance in her eyes could only be seen as dreamy. She looked into her office and saw it was grim and numerous bloodstains covered the wall but that was how she liked it the most.

The unicorn took a look to her left and saw a window which allowed her to look inside the pipe which led to the chimney. It filled itself with a liquid before it was blasted away every once and awhile. The mare got a lethal smile on her face as the bright colors of the liquid illuminated her office. Then the liquid was shot up, letting the office fall back into the light of the normal lamps.

She turned her attention to her front. Only to be met by the heavy metal door that separated her from the rest of the Facility. On the walls there were bloodstains as far as the eye could reach but next to that there was nothing on the wall except some dossier closets.

To her right was one big, glass window which overlooked the entire top floor. The floor where it all happened. She stood up from her chair and walked up to the window. Rarity reached it and rose up on her hind leg. The mare placed her front hooves behind her back while her eyes overlooked the floor. Rarity only smiled at the sight her eyes saw.

After some time did she wandered back to her desk and just plopped back into the chair. Her body turned around and faced the back wall. She gazed upon the countless magical screens which were levitated there. From her she could follow every single activity in the Facility while her mixed irises scanned each screen.

Her eyes fell on one of them before a devilish grin appeared on her lips. She saw a young, unworthy unicorn stallion. His body had been cut open and undone from most of his blood. He was all tied up and unable to move. He was left to die in a horrible way. Rarity turned herself around again and charged up her horn. A magic control panel began to appear before her. Her eyes gazed upon the arcane symbols it had and read them all, mumbling them in the old unicorn language.

"Let's see if you still got something in you, darling," said Rarity before she charged up her horn a little more. One of the buttons on the panel got pushed. The unicorn turned her attention back to the magic screen and brought it before her, placing her elbows on the elbow-rests of her chair and rest her chin on her hooves once again.

She watched how a set metal arms came down from the ceiling. Each arm had a syringe and a long tube attached to it that led back into the ceiling. The young stallion noticed the sound and he looked up. Only to meet his fear once more as a couple tears ran down his face. Rarity zoomed in at the screen and noticed how the tears were rolling down. That was exactly what she hoped for.

"So you still have some left," she said with a smirk. The arms stopped just above the stallion and the mare pushed another button with her magic. The arms then jammed the syringes into the poor thing. Two of them had his tear tube as others entered different parts of the body, all directly into the bloodstreams.

With the syringes started to do their work and sucked all of the still flowing juices straight out of the dying unicorn. He was not even granted a last tear and he passed away from his loss of liquids.

As the arms took the syringes out of his body and retract up in the ceiling again, as two stallions wearing the hazard masks untied the dead thing and dragged the lifeless body away from it, walking out of Rarity's view. The unicorn placed the magic screen back by the others while her eyes pierced on the others trying to find them.

Eventually she found them on a screen in one of the boiler rooms deep within the bowels of the place. The mare brought the screen before her with her magic. She just watched with a sickening amusement at the sight of what was going to happen. The stallions opened a door of one of the furnaces, causing some flames to burst out which startled them both.

The flames raged on for some time before they died down a little. After that did they threw the dead body in. The fires began to rage once again as they consumed the flesh and skin of the colt as its new fuel. The stallions didn't hesitate a second and just shut the door again after which they left the room.

As the fires consumed the dead unicorn, clouds of steam left the chimney from the boiler and all the pistons began to jam even harder than they already did as the gears turned even faster. The colt was literally feeding the whole Facility. But as he was used, dozens followed his place.

The mare placed the screen back to its original position as she turned herself around, looking at the control panel. She let it being dissolved into nothing but smoke as she summoned a cup of tea for herself and gazed upon her dossier closets. She charged up her horn once again a little as two drawers opened and some files were raised up and placed down until she had the right ones.

She levitated the two dossiers towards herself before the drawers closed again and she dropped them on her desk. One of them was labeled _S. Belle_ while the other was labeled _T. Sparkle_. Rarity let go a small sigh before she levitated her cup of tea and took a small sip from it. She opened the first dossier and began reading with an ice cold look in her eyes.

Rarity's eyes gazed upon the words written in it but was interrupted by a knock on the heavy metal door. She didn't look up but only spoke two word. "Come in."

The door opened and Twilight walked into the office. "You wanted to see me, Rarity?" she asked as she approached the desk.

The other unicorn placed her cup of tea down again and looked up from the file. She placed her attention on Twilight's eyes. "Why yes, Twilight. Would you bring me these two, please?" she asked before levitating the closed files over to Twilight.

"May I ask why? B-Because you never call any of them, up here..." Twilight asked when she looked over the names on the dossiers. She even had to let out a gulp as she stood before the desk.

"I have my reasons and they are not yours to question. Just make sure their horns are restrained." Twilight nodded in an understanding way and left the office without a word. She closed the metal door behind her, leaving Rarity once more alone.

Sweetie and Twinkle sat both in the cell, curled up against each other as their cheeks had dried up tear marks all over them. They tried their best to get some sleep, but shook up as the heavy door opened once again. Twilight appeared on the catwalk. "Sweetie Belle and Twinkle Sparkle. You two are coming with me," she said in a crazed tone.

Before any of the two could resist had Twilight charged up her horn and both of the young mares were tied up. Not to forget that their horns got cut off from their flow of magic. "W-What are you g-going to do w-with us?" Sweetie asked scared. Yet she did found the courage to looked up to the mulberry coated mare.

"You will see soon enough," replied Twilight before she lifted the two out of the cell and up the catwalk. "Now move those bodies!"

The young mares couldn't do much else then just follow Twilight all the way up to the Facility as the sounds still went to marrow and bone as the kept shivering at hearing them. No matter how many times they heard them, they just couldn't and wouldn't get used to it.

"W-Why Twilight?" Twinkle asked scared before she looked to her sister. Twilight let out a deep sigh at hearing it. Though she didn't answer it, for they had reached the door to the office.

Twilight knocked on the door once again. "Come in," was heard from the other side and she charged up her horn a little which caused the door up swing open. It granted the young mares a gleam of her. The white unicorn who just sat almost casually in her chair as they both were brought in. Twilight nodded to Rarity and went away again thus leaving the young mares alone with the mad mare. Both Sweetie and Twinkle were in the lion's den, one that was out for their blood.

Sweetie looked at her sister and almost loathed the sight she saw. It wasn't the Rarity that she remembered, a unspeakable monster had taken over her place. She didn't even want to look at the eyes. She couldn't stand the color of them and expression stood on murder. Yet with a vague hint of pleasure thrown into the mix. Almost, as if she actually enjoyed what she was doing.

"You two disgraces, are the worst we ever had! You could have passed! The both of you could have! But you were too nervous to do it. That is why, you are both unworthy unicorns. We have no use for you in these lands. Only in here, shall you be done justice," spoke Rarity before as she pointed to the chimney and the fillies pointed their attention to it.

They saw nothing in it until some sort of liquid bubbled up and illuminated the office. They both had a better look at it but before they could react, it shot further up under a thunder roll. "That is the only purpose you have here." Rarity continued as she started to chuckle in a dark manner.

"W-What happened to you, sis!" Sweetie wondered before she did dare to look back to Rarity. She wondered where the mare was, she once loved.

"She is still here, she never left in fact. But you are to blame for you own mistakes," she replied in an ice cold voice.

"What have you done to my sister!?" Twinkle yelled all the sudden.

"Be quiet you!" Rarity yelled in return. The young mare began to crawl behind Sweetie out of fear for the mare. Few ponies dared to stand up against a crazed Rarity.

Sweetie and Twinkle both shivered in fear and got the scare of their lives again when the door opened. That time it was Trixie who was standing in the opening. "Trixie has come to announce that the time is nigh once again, Rarity."

The other mare turned her attention away from the young mares and towards Trixie as she spoke. "Good, Trixie. You know what to do. And please, take these two with you. I don't want to see them anymore, not before it is their turn."

"Trixie shall do that," she said while taking the young mares in her magic gasp and dragged them away. The blue coated mare pulled the door shut behind her and in the hallway she tied the fillies together much to her own pleasure.

After another walk through the Facility they reached the holding cell again and Trixie levitated the mares up and brought them down to the floor and released when they were close to it under a dark chuckle. Causing them both to fall face flat on the floor. "Trixie will meet you all soon enough again," she said before she left to Celestia knows were. Twinkle and Sweetie came close to each other and hugged each other tightly, hoping to still wake up from their shared nightmare.


	6. Chapter 6

_In the Magic Facility, where they are waiting for them_

_Waiting with patience for them and them alone_

_Those who are the disgraces of the unicorn race_

_Soon enough darlings, will their suffering be over_

Masked stallions had begun to enter every single holding cell and they charged up their horn. All of them would have helped to restrain the unworthy's magic flow. All while they made screens of magic appear that was big enough to see for everypony within the cells.

Sweetie and Twinkle had a look at it and at first there was only static. It didn't took that long before there was a crystal clear image that appeared on the screen. It had those same three ponies wearing their hazard suits and masks.

The one in the middle spoke under a muffled voice. "Greetings unworthy unicorns. You might ask yourself, why you are here? Well, I can answer that question for you very quickly. The only reason you are here, is to _become_... magic. Let me explain this further. In person."

All three of the ponies removed their masks only to reveal themselves as Rarity, Twilight and Trixie. Sweetie and Twinkle weren't even surprised anymore. They knew their sisters were gone over the edge, too far gone to return. They could only wait to see what would happen next. Their eyes were peeled to the screen as a couple of the ponies in their cell gasped at the remembrance of the mentally insane mares on the screen.

The more Sweetie and Twinkle looked at the screen, they saw the imagery was not live. For the eyes weren't as 'corrupted' as they had seen. "How long... have you been doing this?" Sweetie brought out in a mumbling voice. Twinkle looked a little confused to her before returning her attention to the screen.

Trixie walked up a little forward and began to speak. "Thousands of years ago the unicorn race didn't had its magic. They were just..." She shivered lightly in utter disgust before she continued. "Earth ponies with a horn. Nothing more." The mare kept walking in front of the other two before she finally took her position again to the left side of Rarity.

"But after many, many years of testing and trying, the unicorns found a way to make magic. With the help of blood and tears did they succeed. The first unicorns were very specific about the recipe of magic. Everything was perfect looking for our race. But over the course of years much of the magic that had been stored, became corrupted... making ponies go crazy," explained Twilight before she took a step forward and walked in front of the two other mares.

"We needed something else, something new. That is the sole reason that the tests were made and executed. For you will be stored right here, until the time is ripe." the mare explained further. At the hearing of those words did many of the ponies shivered in pure fear. All while the tears were shed by the dozen.

Twilight walked back to the right side of Rarity as it was the mare herself who stepped forward and did her share of the story. "And all who failed, were brought to here. Well, not really here, but you get the point. This Facility is only one thousand years old. Build right after the banishment of princess Luna. It was her plan, for she came up with it all. A facility to produce the magic needed for the land, a wonderful idea, no? Of course she didn't know the whole truth, the facts were changed in the meetings with her."

Twilight gained a grin across her face. "Her banishment was perfect! For it allowed us to work as we do now! Princess Celestia does not know about this place. And we kept it that way ever after her banishment, for good reasons. Anyway, this is the only one of its kind. It is here, where the unworthy unicorns of today are brought to," spoke Twilight up before she took her place again.

Rarity got an evil grin on her face and spoke in a stone cold tone. "And turned into magic." The tone on what she spoke brought so much fear in the young mares and stallion that most of them curled up in ball, not even wanting to hear more but Rarity kept talking. "You probably wonder what that bolt of something is, right?"

Trixie found it her time to speak again and she shattered one of the biggest lies told through history. "It is a bolt of pure magic that leaves with every blast. It goes to a couple true and half-unicorns to resupply their magic. A unicorn can call up the magic, yes. But can't make it on his or her own. That is where the Facility comes into play. The Facility restores the magic of a unicorn overnight," she explained to them all.

Rarity walked over to an unworthy unicorn who was strapped in a chair. Both Twilight and Trixie made themselves ready by some levers in the background. "Now look, this is an old way of making magic, a way we still use to honor the first unicorns, but we have a way that goes faster, which you will see soon enough." She explained while the unicorn was crying tears for his life. "Twilight, Trixie, if you please. This is not going to need an explanation."

The two mares both nodded before Twilight pulled her lever which caused the contraption of metal arms with syringes and tubes to come down. The unicorn's eyes looked up and started to cry only more, unable to speak through its many tears. Rarity grinned at the flow of tears before she stroked the unicorn cheek while saying. "Shh, shh... we need those tears more than you do, darling."

After the contraption came to a standstill above the unicorn did Trixie pulled her lever. The arms jammed their syringes in the poor unicorn in a violent way. Not even the tear tubes stayed safe as two syringes were jammed into them as well. The unicorn began to scream in utter agony. The horror that it went through, his painful screams were even worse than the normal sounds that were heard within the place.

The ponies who saw it began to cry themselves as well and some even puked at the sight of the horror on the screen. Rarity turned her attention away from the unicorn as she walked to one last lever and pulled it with her magic. She then returned her attention to the unicorn with a devious grin.

Horrible sounds played their turn as the sound of sucking took it all over. Slowly and painfully was the unworthy unicorn undone from its blood and tears which flowed into the tubes up into the ceiling. Rarity looked in pure delight as she saw the many liquids running freely through the tubs as Twilight and Trixie did the same.

Nopony wanted to look at the screens anymore, they had seen enough. More than enough. But Twilight spoke again. "Once the blood and the tears are fully taken away, we don't need you anymore, we could let you go off course, but then you will talk about this place, so you stay here, until you pass away. Either you do it yourself, or we do it. Then we throw you in one of the boilers, only to make the Facility run faster."

Twilight started to laugh as Trixie had one last explanation. "Then, we mix your blood, tears and something we call 'Ci Gam', which are the leaves of the 'Enacra' flower that is needed to fully fulfill the process of making magic. We then add everything in one big drum and start mixing resulting in pure magic. After that, it is blasted away to a random chosen worthy unicorn. Soon, you all will be used, for a greater good. The good, no, the need of the unicorns!"

After those words were spoken the screens disappeared and the stallions went away. They just left the young mares and stallions shivering in pure fear. Sweetie was one of the few ponies who kept her attention to the screen the whole time and simply couldn't believe what she just saw, her sister practically murdering a pony. Eventually she curled up herself and started sobbing, processing the horrors in her mind.

"Sweetie, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," said Twinkle with tears flowing beneath her eyes. The little mare curled up around Sweetie in an attempt to comfort her.

"No Twinkle, don't be sorry, we did nothing wrong," she replied through the sobs.

High up in her office was Rarity looking through the window and saw everything that was going on. Somepony knocked once again on the heavy metal door in a familiar knock. "Come in," was all she said and the door opened itself. Rarity knew exactly who it was that would enter.

It didn't took long before Twilight had come in. She wandered over to the desk with a thoughtful expression in her eyes. "Are you really going to do it, Rarity? Process your own sister? Process _my_ sister? Have you really gone that heartless that you do not even care about your own flesh and blood anymore? Or do I have to kill you before you stop yourself? Or did you spend too much time again around the corrupted magic once again?"

Rarity let go a deep sigh before she turned her attention to Twilight. "Rules are rules, Sparkle. As they were set up by _Professor Cosmos_ himself! You know our ways, Twilight. I have been running the Facility for years now, spending all my nights here, while still being able to run my boutique! And the last thing I am waiting for, is somepony questioning my manners of work. We keep it running as we always did, I can not bend the rules and you know that more than well. They have to go," she growled over to the other mare in an angry tone.

Twilight glanced outside of the window as well. She too had begun to fear the outburst of Rarity and couldn't do anything else then agree with her. "You are right, Rarity, they may be our sisters, but they failed their tests, they are Unworthy."

"Good to hear you still haven't lost it, Twilight, now go. I need to look into some more files. Leave me alone for the next two hours, would you," spoke Rarity with an ice cold tone in her voice.

Twilight nodded before she made her way to leave the office. She closed the door behind her. Though on her way to her sleeping quarter did she kept pounding her head. She just didn't feel herself right at this, that her little sister would be killed.

The mulberry mare opened the door of her quarter only to be met by an all too familiar figure that laid on her bed. "Trixie has been waiting for you. She has arranged us a wonderful night." Twilight closed the door behind her and placed it in its lock.


	7. Chapter 7

_And they will help the unicorn race to live on_

_In the Magic Facility, where no unworthy unicorn comes through_

_Horns and bones crushed by stones, everypony remembers their names but few know to find them Hopelessness is surely bliss then add a little blood and ice for everything nice_

Days must have gone by as all the mares and stallions in the holding cell looked like nothing. Trixie had unleashed a mental war on them. Which was one of her strongest points. Saying that something horrible would be happening, but it doesn't. It slowly made the ponies go crazy. But Sweetie and Twinkle managed to keep their sanity and just waited for it to happen like the rest.

They had made up some plans, plans for a main escape. Though they weren't stupid. They also thought of a back-up plan in case something went wrong. It was only the wait that was almost killing them. "Do you think they will ever get us out of here?" asked Twinkle in a whispering tone.

"They have too, otherwise we made the plan for nothing," whispered Sweetie in return.

When somepony spoke over the devil, he would appear. That was how the saying went and in their case it was true. For two masked stallions appeared on top of the catwalk and they tied up all the ponies in the cell. They made sure that their horns were restrained and thus cut off from the use of magic. The stallions forced the ponies to walk with them and were brought to –as Sweetie and Twinkle dubbed it– the _death-Floor_.

The stallions guided them to a machine that was covered in dried up blood and a conveyor belt that went into it. Sweetie took a look at the ceiling only to see the many tubes hanging but noticed a window with a figure she didn't want to be reminded of behind it. One of the stallions pulled a lever and under a loud and terrifying sound the machine was turned on, the ponies shivered once in true fear as they knew their end was nigh.

Sweetie looked to Twinkle who nodded. They knew it was almost time to set their plan into motion. But before they could do anything, Twilight and Trixie entered the floor and both smiled in delight as they saw the new group of ponies.

A smirk appeared on Trixie's face as spoke up. "What you see here, unworthies, is the machine in which we do the most of it. It works faster than the original ways, yet it does the same. Now, the best part comes for Trixie, choosing who goes first..." She scanned all the mares and stallions before pointing a hoof to one. "Her, place her in front, she is the first one to go."

Sweetie could only hope she wasn't talking about Twinkle and her wish was granted. For the stallions got a hold of the young mare next to Twinkle. They placed the poor mare on the belt, locked her securely onto it before looking up. Up to the window which lead to Rarity's office. She stood there and gave a simple nod with her head. One of the masked stallions nodded as well. He then charged up his horn, letting a control pad appear and pushed a button which caused the mare to disappear into the machine.

The young mare screamed as she entered. but the longer she stayed in, the less the screams became and in the tubes above the machine a red and transparent liquid could be seen. All of them knew more than enough. It was certain what happened to her as they held a small moment in silence.

But the sound of bones being crushed disrupted the silence as both Trixie and Twilight started to laugh in a dark manner. "Do I even have to explain what happens here? It is all just so obvious," said Twilight with an evil joy audible in her voice.

Rarity turned her attention to the chimney. After a small amount of time did it got filled up with magic created from the first mare. Its light illuminated her office. The purple liquid shone through her office and through the window. It lit up a small part of the floor with its haunting light. "I love my job," said Rarity before the bolt was shot away under an evil smile.

More ponies were placed on the belt as they were picked by both Trixie and Twilight who just pointed in random. And out of all of them was magic created. None of them would be spared nor shown mercy to. Rarity stood there in her office with a grin as the magic shot through the chimney up in the skies. It was one of the greatest delights that she had.

In the end were there only four ponies left, under whom both Sweetie and Twinkle. The turn was up to Twilight as she pointed her hoof to a mare. "Her." Sweetie followed the hoof and ended up by Twinkle. The guards got a hold of the blueberry coated mare and set her on the belt. Securing her in place as one of the stallions walked back to push the button.

_It is now or never_, was all that Sweetie could think of. Even though her horn was restrained, she still had to try it. The young mare concentrated herself once again biting her lower lip and against all odds there came a sphere of green magic over her horn. Twilight and Trixie both took a step back in utter surprise at this sight. They didn't dare to believe that such a thing was even possible.

And then, against all the odds, did Sweetie release a blast of pure magic. The young mare turned her head all over the floor in order to knock everypony who stood next there, back. Not to mention that she damaged the machine so badly, that Twinkle was automatically released. The events made Rarity furious when she saw them. She jumped through the window without thought.

The mare landed on the ground which shattered on her impact and looked at her sister with her a eyes ready to kill. "And now, you can, do it! Too bad, it is _too_ late, Sweetie! Blast or not, you will die, right here, today. By my hooves!" spoke Rarity in utter anger and sheer insanity.

Sweetie and Twinkle began to run for their lives the moment the mare landed, only to be followed by a crazed Rarity who was out for blood. "Trixie, Twilight, guards, make sure nopony else escapes. Kill them all if you have to! Nopony leaves the Facility! And inspect the device!"

The mares began to do their jobs as ordered as the guard took a look at the machine, trying to fix it. "If that thing breaks down, we are bucked ,Trix. And then it is us who are next in line," said Twilight before she inspected the damage.

"Shut up and come with Trixie, we need to see how the others are doing," the other mare said before she galloped down to the holding cells.

Sweetie and Twinkle ran all over the Facility. As much as their plan was well thought out, they still didn't know the routes to go. They came across other holding cells where unworthy unicorns were kept and they even came in the boiler rooms where it smelled like death's lair. Strangely enough, nopony other than Rarity was seen. Who was still chasing them, out for their blood.

"Sweetie Belle!" she yelled while she charged up her horn. But instead of her blue aura, even she had a blood red aura around her horn. Soon enough a blood red orb appeared above it. Not much later the galloping mare released a powerful beam in the direction of Sweetie and Twinkle.

The two feared for their lives and split up. They galloped against the wall as the blast passed them, but there was no time for victory as Rarity charged up her horn once again. Releasing more and more powerful blasts which would drain a normal unicorn empty but these blasts kept coming. Rarity didn't got tired whatsoever as her eyes would and should see their blood covered on the floor.

The young mares had the small advantage of being smaller and thus more maneuverable in the tight corners. Twinkle noticed an open door and signaled it to Sweetie. They began to gallop toward it as fast as they could. Twinkle spurted through it and waited for Sweetie to pass before she pushed the door shut and locked it.

They took a small moment to catch up their breath before they noticed they were on yet another catwalk. Beneath them were more ponies held prisoner. They looked down to the floor as some of the captives looked up in surprise. Sweetie and Twinkle didn't had much choice but to jump down. Which is what they did.

They landed on the ground before the sound of bones shattering could be heard. They both sank in a little bit through their hooves, obviously broken their legs. They looked at the ponies in the cell and their eyes told enough to convince them to hide the two. All the ponies in the cell walked up to them before they curled up among them making it look like they were all asleep. The created mass of curled up ponies hid both Sweetie and Twinkle very well. But both were praying for their lives.


	8. Chapter 8

_It is the greatest thing that has happened to Equestria, harvest the ponies that are unfit and remold them into a better thing _

_It fixed the magic problem and increased production of everything by at least three times_

Sweetie and Twinkle shivered in fear and pain. Though if that wasn't worst enough, two doors on either side of the hallway went open with a clunk. The mares kept themselves quiet and didn't even dare to look what it was. Out of the door emerged both Twilight and Trixie. This made matters only worse and thousands of thoughts raced through Sweetie as she heard the voices speak.

"Everything is in order here," said Twilight while she inspected the cell.

"So it appears to be," replied Trixie. "Shall we look how it stands with the machine?" But just when she said that a loud explosion was heard and the heavy metal door on the catwalk was flung out of its hinges and fell down in the cell.

Both mares looked up and out of the gaping, smoking hole Rarity emerged and yelled to them. "They must be here! There is no other way out! They are mine!" Her eyes scanned the floor from the catwalk and she noticed two very familiar curled up balls of pony. Rarity made no time to waste as she jumped down and used her magic to slow herself down and landed on the floor in an eerie, elegant manner.

Some of the ponies in the cell had the bravery or stupidity to stand up and charge the mare. But only to be met by a quick death. Rarity literally ripped each pony apart with her magic which crossed her way to the two little balls. The rest of the ponies in the cell gave up because they didn't want to die, not yet at least. They slowly made way in order to reveal Sweetie and Twinkle curled up as they bleed and shivered a little. Rarity walked up to them as she spoke in anger. "Nopony who enters the Magic Facility, comes out of it." Her face was covered in blood, her coat had bloodstains all over it before she spoke in a demanding tone. "Trixie, Twilight, move away now. This is something, I and I alone have to do. Move!"

The mares looked at each other before they left her in fear. In all the years Rarity has been the head of the Facility they have never seen her this mad. "Sweetie Belle and Twinkle Sparkle. You dared to fail your tests, and now, when I want to make you useful, you pretty much destroy the Facility. I am not disappointed in the both of you, I am ashamed in you two." Rarity said as her voice became crazier and crazier. Sweetie and Twinkle slowly uncurled themselves as their eyes met those of the monster. The purple maned unicorn was exhaling steam at that point.

She charged up her horn which caused the blood red aura to appear and Twinkle got levitated into the air. The poor mare tried to fight back but the spell was too strong. Rarity grinned devilishly as she slowly started to literally rip Twinkle apart. Leg by leg, slowly and painfully. Twinkle screamed in pure pain much to Rarity's sadistic delight. Bones snapped as blood left the body and dripped on the floor and Sweetie who was too deep in shock to do something.

After the last leg was ripped off did the mare threw the little unicorn aside like a broken toy. Twinkle landed on the ground and in her last breath she managed to speak the words. "Don't, forget me, Sweetie..."

Rarity looked over to the legless body. "D'aww, isn't this sweet..? But do not worry darling, for she will join you soon enough," she replied in a stone cold voice

"I, won't," replied Sweetie before she crawled back up on her hooves and gathered her guts as she looked to the monster before her. Then it was Sweetie who got mad, she gathered all her guts and stood up. She looked right into the eyes of the savage beast that once was her sister.

"Nopony, leaves, my, Facility!" spoke Rarity in anger. She turned her attention back to her sister and glanced with a glare of death.

"And nopony, kills, my, friend!" she replied back in anger. Both of their horns had a glow around them. For Rarity was it blood red while Sweetie's was the same green color as her eyes. They began to take steps back, creating a gap between the two of them but kept their eyes peeled to each other.

"Sweetie Belle, I challenge you, into a duel to the death!" Rarity spoke with a crazy voice.

"And I am happy to accept it," yelled Sweetie with a confident voice. And after those words they both released their charges and the beams met each other in the middle point.

"You made a big mistake, Sweetie, this is my Facility. And it carries my rules! I am connected to it!" Rarity turned her eyes at the terrified ponies. They all wanted to get out and tried to escape. But none of them found a way out. Rarity then turned her glance back over to Sweetie.

Sweetie said nothing while the tears rolled down her face. The mare felt she was almost drained of her magic. Rarity noticed the beam becoming weaker on her sister's side and charged her own even more. Sweetie was running out, there was nothing more she could do, only accept death itself.

"As long as I am here, I have unlimited magic, the Facility, is running through my horn!" Rarity kept speaking in the same, crazed tone. The mare's beam kept coming closer to Sweetie. Who in return gave everything she got but eventually stood aside. She discharged her horn before she stood there, panting like never before.

"Now, what is this..?" She was surprised to see Sweetie stepping aside. "Weakling that you are," mumbled Rarity before she made her way over to Sweetie. All the other ponies laid down on the ground, crying over what they just saw and fearing it would only get worse. But Rarity charged up her horn once more, this time teleporting herself and Sweetie to her office.

"You worthless, unworthy unicorn, yet you refuse to die! I shall make a slow end to you, you are no longer my sister, Sweetie! No longer!" the older unicorn said before she looked Sweetie in her green eyes. Then she smacked her down to the ground with a hoof.

"B-But sis..." Sweetie spoke while she was about to cry.

"No, longer..." replied Rarity stone cold.

Twilight and Trixie both stormed through the door just as Rarity smacked her ex-sister and looked to her. The white Unicorn just stared at them as she yelled. "Take her away, personal cell, you know what to do."

Both mares looked at each other and back to Rarity as Twilight found the courage to speak up. "Rarity, you can't do this!" Sweetie watched in utter surprise to Twilight at hearing this, but decided to keep her mouth shut.

"Twilight, do _not_ question my manners of working! Now bring her down there! No questions, or take her spot!" yelled Rarity in pure anger. A thing that scared Twilight even more, who did as she was ordered to do.

Sweetie was brought to a personal cell where Twilight placed her on a table. She strapped Sweetie's hooves tight to it. Twilight looked to the little mare and Sweetie could see the tears in the mare her eyes who quickly turned her head away and left the cell without a word.

The young mare was left there for a couple of hours until Rarity finally dared to show herself. "I thought you loved me, Rarity! I am your sister! How could you, you above all, do this to me?" she dared to ask through her many tears.

"There is a reason, Sweetie, why I wanted you to pass, to push you to make that blast, I never wanted you to fail. But you did it and then, the rules come in play. Every unworthy unicorn must be processed into pure magic for the worthy ones," her ex-sister replied.

Trixie and Twilight brought in a trolley with cutting-instruments and Rarity turned her attention away from the young mare. "It is a shame, Sweetie, I really loved you as a sister..." the white unicorn let go a deep sigh. "But still, you are unworthy... If you have any last words, say them now."

Sweetie just dropped her head as many tears fell down her cheeks unto the cold floor. "I'm sorry everypony, that I disappointed you all... Applebloom, Scootaloo, please don't forget me and crusade on... Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, please remember who I was..."

Rarity returned her attention to her ex-sister and pointed a knife right to her heart. "Are you done?" she asked in a strange but kind voice. Sweetie nodded and soon afterwards she felt a sharp pain in her chest. "As I said, nopony, leaves my Facility," spoke Rarity in her normal voice.


	9. Chapter 9

Rarity sat behind her arcane control panel looking at the countless old-unicornian symbols. Soon there would have been a new bolt that emerged in the chimney. She sighed deep and decided where the bolt had to go to.

The unicorn then left her office and walked down the many stairs until she reached the bottom. Though when she walked through the hallway and a hallucination of her sister being dragged in played before her. Rarity shook her head quick while she tried to get the image out of her head and went out the door. She entered on the cloud on which the Facility was accommodated.

Twilight and Trixie resided in Twilight's sleeping quarter talking to each other about the best events as they laid on the bed.

"She, she has gone nuts, Trixie," said Twilight.

"Trixie has noticed yes... She has become too corrupted by the waste... She is, mentally insane," she replied under a light sigh as she closed her eyes.

"Let's hope for the best," the mulberry mare spoke before she wrapped a hoof around her mare. Ending with a kiss on the cheek.

Rarity was looked over the land that was visible. The place was hidden in plain sight yet nopony could find it. She turned her attention back to the Magic Facility and started to smile at the sight of it. _Not much longer_, she thought to herself. And on top of the chimney was it visible. The bolt. A powerful green bolt began to make itself ready to be fired which it did after a couple seconds.

The bolt came rushing down and headed straight for her. Rarity stood ready, ready to accept the blast. As the blast hit Rarity, she become more powerful than ever and sparks of green magic went all over her body. "I was chosen, for how cold hearted I could be... I did not fail... Cosmos," she mumbled before she looked at the sparks flowing over her body.

The unicorn went back inside there were more visions of her sister started to haunt her but she disposed of them quickly as she made her way to the 'death-floor'. When she entered it she had a look at all the ponies who were waiting to die. The mare got a grin on her face as she charged up her horn getting a mix of blood red and green aura around it as all the body liquids needed left the ponies without warning.

"I, _am_, the, Facility!" she shouted while she let the liquids flow to the syringes and let them enter. After that, she went back to her office. There would her eyes be looking at the many arcane screens under a maniacal laughter. Which resulted in her starting to sing a song. The song of the Magic Facility.


End file.
